bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lose Control
Meanwhile, back in Hueco Mundo, Youichi Sakura, Matthew and Luke have encountered a female arrancar. The arrancar was too strong for Matt or Luke and had settled for engaging Youichi in battle. Youichi was panting from the amount of energy she had lost from fighting this monster. The arrancar laughed hysterically at Youichi in her weakness. "Ha! Is that all there is to a shinigami's shikai?" taunted the arrancar, "You should have known better than to attack Shōsen!" she continued. Youichi got to her feet, "Heh, shut your face arrancar. I still have a trick up my sleeve." she said with confidence. Shōsen continued to laugh, "What?! Another shikai powered attack?!" Youichi wiped the blood off of her chin, "I'd better use full-power. This has to work." she thought to herself before shouting, "BAN-KAI!!!!" She was covered in a bright white light for a split second before reappearing. "Tenrai Shiroihime" she stated calmly. "Wha... A vice-captain with a Bankai?!" Shōsen said angrily. Youichi laughed at the arrancar's fear, "C'mon arrancar. Release your zanpakuto so that we can fight at full power." she said smirking. Shōsen drew her scythe and pointed it at Youichi, "Snarl Ōkashō" she grunted as she was overcome with a purple light. When she re-emerged, her appearance had become fox-like and predatory, taking on features such as jagged teeth, clawed hands, paws for feet, and a tail that can be used as a powerful whip. Her hair had become long and flowing, and her eye markings enlarged, extending to the tips of her ears, which also become fox-like. Her clothing had changed to a form-fitting black segmented armor, similar to her original Hollow form. thumb|142px|right|Play this song when Ryun shows up. "Your done for, shinigami." Shōsen growled. Youichi fired off her arrow attacks at Shōsen, however, this proved to be very ineffective. "Hahahaha, I'm losing control shinigami!" she cackled. Shōsen cut Youichi across her chest, causing her to fall back. The arrancar brought her scythe above her head for the finishing blow and swung down towards Youichi's head...only to be stopped by the Bankai blade of Ryan Getsueikirite. "Captain!!!" Youichi gasped. Ryan shoved Shōsen off of Youichi and prepared to strike. "Who...who are you?" the arrancar stuttered. Ryan placed his hand on his forehead, "You don't remember my name. I don't really care. Can we play the game your way? Can I really lose control?" Ryun said in a dual-like voice. He pulled his hand down causing a burst of hollow energy and he re-emerged with his hollow mask on. Shōsen began to back away. "Must be exhausting to lose your own game arrancar. You can't play the victim this time." he said in his hollow's voice. Shōsen began to back further away, however, Ryan was too fast and he brought his blade down on her scythe. He put his free hand to her stomach and fired a cero, which went though her and came busting out the other side. Matthew and Luke looked on stunned. Shōsen stumbled backwards and Ryan caught her by her hair. With the fling of his sword, he disarmed her and then impaled her in her heart. Within moments she went limp. Ryun deactivated Bankai and his hollow mask and turned to his squad. "Is everyone alright?" he asked as his demeanor suddenly changed to compassion for his squad. Youichi managed to say, "Yes..captain." and both Luke and Matt just nodded. Back | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:The Arrancar Five arc